


YOUTH

by forbala



Series: he's like the sun [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Loving Sex, M/M, Riding, Rimming, that's heteronormative but aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: After a good hockey game and afterparty, Achilles and Patroclus go home to celebrate on their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read he's like the sun first, up through chapter 3. It's short! It's not strictly necessary but it makes it better in context, I think.
> 
> Title from the Troye Sivan song of the same name.

The walk home from the hockey kegger felt long. Achilles really wanted to hurry up and get home so he could sex up his boyfriend, but Patroclus wasn't much for running and it would _not_ put him in the mood if Achilles ran ahead. So he walked alongside him, occasionally reaching for his arm or hips.

“Patroclus, I love you,” he said. He was still a little buzzed from the party, but it was fading fast. Patroclus should know how loved he was. He never liked his appearance, Achilles knew, and after that whole Thing with his parents, he needed frequent reminding. So Achilles did the best he could, showed him with words and touches and time and gifts. Achilles would forsake the whole rest of the world if only for Patroclus’ benefit. 

Patroclus was the better of them. Achilles knew this, even if Patroclus didn't. Patroclus thought the sun shone out his ass, and however much Achilles loved that, he knew he couldn't measure up. Patroclus was kind and smart, sociable, amicable. He pulled people in and lifted them up. Achilles was self-centered, and he was self-aware enough to admit that. He could barely tolerate other people, and though everyone was drawn to him, few were interested in him as a person. They wanted Achilles the Athlete or Achilles the Handsome. Patroclus wanted just Achilles, all of him and only him. Things were easy, simple, and Achilles could never give that up.

“I love you too, Achilles,” he replied, looking over with a soft smile, sounding exasperated but fond nonetheless. Achilles’ whole chest clenched with the strength of his emotion. He'd really better finish his latest song about Patroclus. 

Finally, they arrived at the dorm and made their way quickly to the third floor. Achilles thought about hauling Patroclus over his shoulder and running up the stairs, but he wasn't sober enough for that to be a good idea. Patroclus unlocked the door and they stepped inside. The moment the door was shut, Achilles sat down on the bed, dragging Patroclus on top of him. He kissed his boyfriend fiercely, grabbed at his shoulders and waist, leaned back to pull him closer. He fumbled with the buttons on Patroclus’ shirt and pushed it away, letting it fall to the cheap linoleum floor. “Fuck, Patro—mm, yeah. Fuck me, darling, please.”

“Yeah, yes,” Patroclus mumbled back. They stripped quickly, tossing their clothes aside. Patroclus grabbed the lube and condoms while Achilles turned over and popped his ass up high. 

“Fuck, babe, you look so good,” hummed Patroclus. He dropped the lube on the sheets and grabbed Achilles’ ass, massaging and spreading the cheeks. He leaned in and licked up Achilles’ hole, prompting a long groan from Achilles. Patroclus traced the outside with the tip of his tongue several times, then flattened it and licked up a broad stripe. He went on like this for several minutes until Achilles was panting and wiggling his ass.

“Please, Patroclus, please,” he whimpered. Patroclus complied and pushed his tongue inside. Achilles keened. Patroclus thrust in and out, swirled his tongue around, pulled back to suck on his hole. More and more, until Achilles was falling apart. He was going mad under Patroclus’ tongue. Before long, he pushed one lubed finger in, slowly. Achilles bucked at the addition, whined and groaned, uncontrollable.

After another minute, Patroclus pulled his tongue away and just fingered Achilles, first two, then three, stretching and fucking him on his hand. It was torture and bliss. He wanted Patroclus so badly, wanted him, wanted him. But he could do nothing but breathe harshly and moan. “Are you ready, love?” Patroclus asked after a bit. 

Achilles nodded his head frantically against the bed. “Please, Pat, I'm ready. Ready for you. Please fuck me.” His voice was weak and thready and desperate and he didn't give a shit. He could never be embarrassed in front of Patroclus, never. He was pure and sweet, he took such good care of Achilles. Patroclus was made of love and Achilles got to curl up in his warmth every day.

Finally, finally, _fucking finally_ , Patroclus pushed inside. Slow. Slick. Hot. Achilles keened and clenched down briefly He just felt so good. “Good, so good, thank you,” he was mumbling, gasping. 

“You're so hot,” Patroclus grunted, fucking in deeper and deeper every time until he was seated, where he stayed for so long Achilles thought he would lose his mind. “Gorgeous, so pretty, all mine,” he chanted.

“Yours, always yours,” Achilles responded, pushing back. Patroclus pulled out, waited just to watch Achilles squirm, then thrust harshly back in. Over and over. “More, please, Patroclus, more!”

Patroclus thrust a few more times before pulling away and Achilles whimpered. Patroclus pulled him up, though, pulled them chest to chest. “C'mere, darling, here. You're gonna ride me, okay?”

Achilles nodded, kissed Patroclus’ neck, pushed his boyfriend down, and straddled him. Patroclus laughed as he fell back, reached up to hold Achilles’ monster thighs. Achilles grabbed his boyfriend’s cock and held it still as he sat down, too fast, gasping. He sat for a moment, trembling in Patroclus’ lap, before he started to move. He flexed his powerful thighs and surged up, fell back and down, up again, again and again. He gasped and moaned, his whole body hot. He managed to open his eyes and looked down to see Patroclus, lost in ecstasy, his hands on Achilles’ hips, urging him on.

More and more. Achilles wanted Patroclus, only him, all of him, forever and ever. But this would suffice for now. In the holiness of their room, their private devotion would be enough.

“Patroclus, need to come, please—” he begged. Patroclus grabbed his cock and pumped quickly, hand tight, thumb rubbing over his slit and under the head. Achilles cried out, broken, as he came over Patroclus’ chest. He kept riding as best he could through the trembling and aftershocks, until Patroclus joined him.

Finally, he collapsed beside Patroclus and they breathed heavily together. Patroclus turned to him and kissed him, slow and deep and sated. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you,” Achilles whispered back. He fought back happy tears, curling up instead and tucking his face into Patroclus’ chest. 

Patroclus rubbed his back. “We should shower.”

“Don’t make me.”

He laughed, low and tired and happy. It filled Achilles up. “Okay, okay. Just baby wipes then.”

Once they were cleaned up a bit, they settled in bed, the covers tucked up around them like a cocoon, and Achilles kissed Patroclus neck until he slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after he's like the sun chapter 8.

Achilles was looking awfully smug as they crawled into their tent. “You’re such an asshole,” Patroclus repeated. He sat down on the sleeping bag and Achilles sat next to him, kissing his forehead.

“If it makes him uncomfortable, he never should have brought it up.”

“True. But you never let anything go.”

“You let too much go. Fuck Agamemnon. He’s not my boyfriend and I don’t care what he thinks.”

Patroclus sighed. “I love you, even if you are a brat.”

“I love you,” Achilles whispered back, kissing his lips. Achilles rubbed one hand over his back, up and down a few times, moved down further until he slid his hand into the back of Patroclus’ pants and over his ass. Achilles squeezed and Patroclus hummed. Patroclus kissed him again, pushed his tongue into Achilles’ mouth, pulled back and bit his lip before diving back in again. 

After a few minutes, he pulled away again, saying, “Get undressed.” He moved back and rooted through his bag, finding the lube and condoms—no way were they going bare and cleaning up come while out in the woods with all their friends.

When he turned back around, Achilles was nude and lying on his back, one leg stretched out and the other bent up, both arms resting above his head. He looked idyllic, like a dream, like a fantasy. Patroclus wanted to devour him. 

He stripped quickly and leaned over his boyfriend, kissing him once, twice, thrice, then pulled away and ran his hands up and down Achilles’ torso. He squeezes his tits, pinches both nipples too hard for comfort and Achilles grunts at the abuse. Patroclus pulls, twists, pulls again. “You have the prettiest tits,” he says and Achilles whines. “Quiet, Achilles. You gotta be quiet.”

“What if I don’t want to? What if I’d rather scream for you?” His eyes are so dark and sultry, Patroclus almost agrees. 

“No, not tonight. I don’t want everyone listening to us. You’re mine and I don’t want to share you.” That was clearly the right thing to say, since Achilles moved his fingers over his lips like he was closing a zipper. Achilles has always had a possessive streak, which was very useful at times like this. Patroclus smiled at him and grabbed the lube. He opened the cap and squirted some on his fingers, first gripping Achilles’ cock and giving it a few pumps. Achilles muffled his groan with his hand and looked up at him, begging.

Patroclus moved down, squeezed his balls, slid a finger over his perineum, then circled around his hole. He could hear the faintest whimper as Achilles pulled his legs up for better access. Patroclus rubbed over him over and over again, until Achilles was panting and wriggling impatiently. Then he slipped a fingertip inside, just barely, pulled out again and pushed back in. He wiggled his finger around, pushed in deeper, deeper. Thrust in and out, swirling his finger the whole time. 

“Patroclus,” Achilles whispered. “Please, darling, more.”

Patroclus complied, pushing a second finger in and thrusting them hard so Achilles chokes on his next moan. He thrust, scissored his fingers, thrust again, back and forth, prepping Achilles. Added a third finger, twisted his hand, thrust hard over and over again. Slipped his pinky inside too, thrusting and stretching. He hit Achilles’ prostate repeatedly, on every second or third thrust, causing him to bite down on his hand to avoid moaning. 

“I’m ready, please, please, fuck me, I’m ready.”

Patroclus thrust in a few more times before pulling out, wiping his hand on a towel. He slipped a condom on himself, put one on Achilles too so it would catch the mess. As he did, Achilles moaned, long and low, arching into the contact. Patroclus kissed him. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, for fuck’s sake, _yes _.” He was having trouble keeping his voice down and Patroclus found it so endearing just to watch him desperately try.__

__Patroclus pushed Achilles’ leg up with his left hand, held himself with his right and moved forward, pushed inside slowly. Achilles was panting harshly, biting down on his hand and gripping Patroclus’ bicep. When Patroclus bottomed out, he stayed still for a moment, letting both of them adjust. It was too good, too hot, too tight. Achilles was too good._ _

__“Patroclus, I swear, if you don’t fucking move right now—” Achilles grumbled, squeezing his arm. So Patroclus moved. He pulled out slowly, punched back in. Achilles arched with it and groaned. “Yes, more.”_ _

__“Shh, be quiet,” Patroclus repeated, fucking into him again. Achilles bit down on his hand and grunted with every thrust, Patroclus hitting his prostate more often than not. Patroclus watched as tears formed in the corners of his eyes, frustrated as he worked so hard to stay quiet. Patroclus leaned forward, bracing his hands on the floor of their tent and leaning over Achilles, pushing his legs up further and fucking him even harder. He thrust fast and hard, leaning in to kiss Achilles, sloppy and fumbling. Achilles met him eagerly, immediately pushing his tongue into Patroclus’ mouth and wrapping his arms around his neck, holding him ever closer._ _

__“Patroclus,” he slurred, drunk and weak. His head lolled back but he clung desperately to Patroclus, legs and arms wrapped around him like a lifeline._ _

__It spurred Patroclus on more, fucking into him with everything he had. Too fast, too hard, and he was going to come soon. He shifted, grasping Achilles’ cock with one hand as he kept thrusting. “I’m gonna come, want you to come,” he panted out. Achilles nodded shakily and squeezed around him._ _

__The next thrust must have struck Achilles just right, because he screamed, clenched up and arched into Patroclus’ hand, came inside the condom. _Brat, he did that on purpose_ , Patroclus thought. Achilles always wanted to show off, after all._ _

__But that line of thought disappeared quickly as Patroclus met his own end, shaking and thrusting as he came, burying his face in Achilles’ impressive pecs. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Achilles,” he gasped._ _

__They lay in the quiet for a few long minutes before Patroclus pulled out. He took off his condom, tied it off, did the same for Achilles’, and put them both in a plastic sack by the door to be taken to the trash later. Achilles sat up on his elbows, looked at Patroclus with affection and pride. “You’re so good to me,” he said._ _

__“It’s hard not to be,” Patroclus replied, coming back to him and kissing him. They got inside the sleeping bag—two bags, actually, zipped together—and tangled themselves up together, Achilles with his head on Patroclus’ chest._ _

__“You know they all heard you,” he told Achilles._ _

__“Whaaaaaat?” he replied, voice high and sarcastic. “A total accident, I’m sure.”_ _

__“You brat,” Patroclus laughs. Achilles bit his nipple and he yelped, shoved him off, but Achilles dove right back in and kissed it better._ _

__“I’m your brat.”_ _

__“That you are.”_ _


End file.
